Swissôtel
Swissôtel Hotels and Resorts is a group of hotels pitched at the higher end of the hotel market. The chain currently includes 28 properties in 15 countries. The corporate offices for Swissôtel are located in Zurich, Switzerland,"JULIAN VAN DEN BOGAERDE APPOINTED REGIONAL VICE-PRESIDENT, CHINA FOR SWISSÔTEL HOTELS & RESORTS." Swissôtel. Retrieved on 25 June 2009. and the company is headed by President, Meinhard Huck. Corporate history In July 2005, Colony Capital LLC, a private international investment firm, acquired Raffles International Limited. Owning 100% direct equity interest in the hotel company which comprised two brands, namely Raffles and Swissôtel. In May 2006, Colony Capital together with Kingdom Hotels International acquired Fairmont Hotels & Resorts Inc. With the completion of the transaction, the Fairmont and Raffles International portfolios were combined, transforming the companies into a global hotel leader headquartered in Toronto called Fairmont Raffles Hotels International, with 120 hotels in 23 countries under four brands – Fairmont, Raffles, Swissôtel and Delta. After the transaction, the corporate office of Swissôtel Hotels & Resorts moved to Zurich, Switzerland and is headed by President, Mr Meinhard Huck. Corporate responsibility Swissôtel has a high profile approach to corporate social responsibility, which concentrates on charities who help underprivileged children around the world.Corporate Social Responsibility, Swissôtel official site. The company has formed a link with SOS Children's Villages for which it organises fundraising events such as an annual summer party in Zürich.Information on Swissôtel official site. The company has supported particular projects including that in Lavrovo, Oryol, Russia. Properties ,Peru]] Americas * – Quito * – Lima * – Chicago Asia * – Beijing, Foshan, Kunshan, Shanghai * – Osaka (Swissôtel Nankai Osaka) * - 2 locations (Swissôtel The Stamford and Swissôtel Merchant Court) * – Bangkok - 2 locations * – Kolkata (Calcutta), Balgalore (2 locations under development) and New Delhi (under development) * – Makkah (under development) Australia * – Sydney Europe * – Berlin, Bremen, Neuss near Düsseldorf and Dresden (under development) * – Tallinn (Swissôtel Tallinn, Estonia) * – Amsterdam :The middle part of the hotel, Damrak 96-97, was newly built in 1986 in a style resembling early 20th-century urban office architecture represented by its adjoining buildings. The building at Damrak 95 was originally designed as an exchange office for the Amsterdamsche Bank by famous Dutch architect Hendrik Petrus Berlage in 1901. The ground floor of the building still houses a money exchange office. The building at Damrak 98 was built as an office building–shop premises in 1909 by A.J. Kropholler, revealing evident Art Nouveau influences. Because of their architectural and historical significance the facades of these buildings have been kept intact. The interiors have been completely stripped and rebuilt for the purpose of constructing hotel rooms. * – Moscow (Swissôtel Krasnye Holmy Moscow) and Sochi (under development) * – Basel, Geneva, Zürich * – Ankara, Göcek, Istanbul, İzmir * – Kiev (under development) and Odessa (under development) * – London (Swissôtel The Howard) :The Howard Hotel opened in 1972 and was originally owned by the Berkley Brothers, who sold it to MWB Group Holdings Plc. The property was bought afterwards by New Ray Ltd on 17 November 2004. On 14 July 2006 Land Securities Group became the owner of the hotel while Swissôtel Hotels & Resorts is managing it since 17 April 2000. The hotel is located along the Thames on the north side of the river close to Covent Garden. It offers 189 rooms and two suites. Swissôtel The Howard is scheduled to close down at the end of September, 2011. References External links * Category:Companies of Switzerland Category:Hotel chains id:Swissôtel Hotels & Resorts ja:スイスホテル ru:Swissôtel Hotels & Resorts